


Zuko x Reader Insert [EXPLICIT]

by Marziolf



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, F/M, Making Love, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Prince Zuko - Freeform, Reader Insert, XReader, explicit - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolf/pseuds/Marziolf
Summary: A sensual scene between Adult Fire Lord Zuko and Reader.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Zuko x Reader Insert [EXPLICIT]

You caught your eye wandering to the Fire Lord, Zuko. Once a banished prince now the leader of the entire fire nation. You let yourself get lost in him. It didn’t take long before he caught your eye just as quickly and the subtle nod that he threw your way let you know he was thinking similar things to those that crossed your mind. You were his, and the thought caught in your throat as he winked, the good eye. Once the cover of darkness came you would be free to explore every single inch of his body and feel him within every single inch of yours.  
Soon it came that the sunset and the sky darkened with only the stars glistening the sky above a thousand twinkling wishes flying in the sky that you so loved to be under.  
“(name) Come, report back to my room with me. I require your assistance with dressing.” You nodded following the Fire Lord to his room - where he didn’t waste a single moment as soon as the door was closed. He came from around the corner, covered by the drapes that surrounded his bed and he was all over you. You felt as his lips connected with the delicate flesh of your throat as he sucked your flesh and nibbled around your jawline. He traced along your neck up to your mouth where he met your lips with desire and demand. Pushing himself into you wrapping his arms around you. You were truly his and he, he wanted you to know with every single piece of him that he was yours to do as you desired. When you finally got the memo, you pulled yourself from his kiss and did what he requested - you helped him with his clothing, undoing the clasps and buttons that hid his skin from your adventurous fingers. You had to slip behind him to undo some things and the clothing fell from his body. You realized, once more that the very way he looked managed to get you choked up as your breath hitched in your throat. He did not give you long to gain your bearings before he rather than carefully removed ripped the garments you were adorned with. There goes another shirt to the Fire Man. As soon as you were freed his hands moved to your breasts, clasping the delicate flesh and toying with your erect nipples. The Fire Lord wanted you to enjoy him but oh how he loved enjoying you just the same. Zuko had to step back for a moment, and you watched as his eyes followed your body up and down, you were suddenly struck with shyness.  
“Fire Lord Zuko- “ But he broke your speech with another rough kiss, slipping his hand down your stomach, into your undergarments he toyed and played with your most sacred point. You barely had time to catch yourself before the Fire Lord moved down, he’d take control. But he would take control by reminding you just how much you ached for him. He would get his, after. Zuko’s mouth was on you, and you gasped out -  
“Please, bed.”He grunted as you were forced back to the bed as soon as your back was supported on the plush duvet his patience even for just this simple act had worn thin and he met your folds with desperation. Slipping within you with his tongue. Skillful and sure of this, For it was a journey and a taste he had appreciated many times before. Sucking, slowly, bringing his fingers to you, his touch was delicate. Nothing more than a tease upon your body. For all the teases during the day of his inability to exhibit self-control when it came to the tease of your body he was nothing but reserved. You were slowly but surely reaching the point where what you desired was the feeling of his deep within you. He as if a mind reader finished only when you still couldn’t hold back. You felt yourself as you quaked around just his tongue and fingers. Zuko knew you far too well. And when he was satisfied with your response he moved up your body, greeting you with golden, smiling eyes, You didn’t get to admire them for long, you didn’t get to mourn the scar on his face before his mouth was to yours once again. The kisses were deep and sincere before you felt his hand slip to guide him into you. You hadn’t even realized he had the chance to free himself from his remaining clothing before his tip was at your entrance. The tease was too much and you buckled your hips without thinking and when he finally allowed himself to find the entrance. He pulled himself from you, staring deeply into your eyes. You gasped once again as he quickly thrust, Feeling the Fire Lord bury himself within your body, making the connection that no one else was allowed to have. He pushed himself into your depths, with each shove controlled until it was no more. Turning instead into a game of need and desire, leaning forward to once again plant a gentle kiss on your lips slipping his tongue into your mouth before he had to pull away. You swore you could feel the fire burning within him as he insisted your bodies make the connection. Shoving his penis within you until his final moments - Where the heat from his explosion was something your inner walls felt. Every single pump and thrust, the spasms of his muscles as they released into your body. And he moaned out even - You were as good as ever and just the act of being within you was something he could barely stand. When he regained himself, he pulled himself from you and moved down once more. His willingness to suck and slurp at the juices a mixture of your own and his within you. If there was one thing the Firelord had, it was stamina. But you were not done and when you had the moment you found yourself drifting below his belt. He deserved the sucking of a life.


End file.
